onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Boa Hancock Manga Infobox.png
Edit War I don't understand why Galaxy is telling us to take it to the talk page, when he hasn't use the talk page. Anyways, the edit wars always seem to involve both of you Galaxy and SHL which is annoying. The black and white one seems better because it shows her full body. As you guys can't clearly see is her face, both Nada and I can. We shouldn't use an image just because it has color, while the other one shows more. You guys are just trying to make a excuse to use your images that you don't give the other ones a chance. Also, you guys don't give as much of a reason. Stop editing war, it's annoying. 17:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC) You're the only one edit warring. The image MUST stay on the original. As for your image, you cannot see her face as well, and therefore, it is bad. 17:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the image uploaded by Calua. In the other one Doflamingo's hand(!) is obstructing part of her body and she is at an angle. I'll try to find a higher quality copy to see if it smooths out any issues with the black and white pic. MasterDeva (talk) 18:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Looking at both images, it seems that there's just as much hair covering her face in the colored as there is in black-and-white. So it's not much of a difference. Another reason to use the black-and-white image is BECAUSE it's in black-and-white, so it's actually how she's presented in the manga. 19:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Not really. I can see her face perfectly in the colored version, while in the black and white I cannot. Your second argument is wrong Nada. I've already told you that the black and white vs. color DOESN'T matter. Sometimes I wonder if this is some kind of trolling attempt. 19:42, May 18, 2013 (UTC) It's not trolling, and claims require explanations. I can see her face fine, and if you want to, it's on her shoulders. Seriously, it's not that hard to miss. 00:39, May 19, 2013 (UTC) As MasterDeva said, Doflamigo's hand does block an amount of the colored picture which is a issue. As the other one is clearer, and you can see her face clear still. Yeah, there's the eyes, nose, mouth, and eyebrows. Also, not being at an angle, you can kind of tell that she is very tall, especially being a woman that is 191 cm (6'3¼"). Oh, did anyone notice the quality of her snake earrings? 00:16, May 21, 2013 (UTC) So can we switch? 05:22, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I see no reason not to, so feel free to change the image. MasterDeva (talk) 05:34, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Like I said, you can't see her face well in the black and white. What matters is the face. 05:36, May 26, 2013 (UTC) You can't. I can. 05:46, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Bumping this since technically it was never resolved. Her face is barely visible in the black and white version, and color is better in most cases. 09:22, July 12, 2013 (UTC) The colored image is better. 10:32, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ^I agree. 11:00, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ^Me too. WU out - 13:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC)' And as it seems like everyone (at least the clear majority) agrees that the Colored Image should be used, I've changed it. WU out - 07:58, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hold on a second. This file is a duplicate of this: 08:50, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I've removed the duplicate. MasterDeva (talk) 14:01, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok, good. 06:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC)